Zerg Crusaders
|fgcolor= |race1=Zerg |race2= |image= |imgsize= |type= |founding= |constitution= |leader="The Cerebrate" |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Overmind |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Zerg Swarm |strength= |capital=Char |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= }} The Zerg Crusaders were a zerg force active during the Great War. During the war it was led by a young cerebrate and recovered the Argus Stone from Aridas.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 7: "Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1999. The Stone was used to create the on Char, and the Crusaders defended the Supreme Being from a combined terran and protoss attack.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 11: "The Battle of Char” (in English). 1999. History Landfall The Zerg Crusaders arrived on Aridas with an exploratory force, in order to find the location of the Argus Stone. The cerebrate in command of this force engaged the Aridas Colonial Militia defending the planet, and set itself up near the frontlines in an infested cavern.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 2: “The Heat of Battle” (in English). 1999. The Protoss Crusaders, seeking to weaken the zerg presence on the planet, sent a force of zealots into the cavern. However, the Zerg Crusaders put up heavy resistance, forcing the protoss to ally with stranded members of the Aridias Colonial Militia. The two forces together managed to push through the zerg, and destroyed the body of the cerebrate.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 3: “The Zerg Cave” (in English). 1999. Fire Across Aridas After the Protoss Crusaders retrieved the Argus Stone from the ruins of Taledon, the Zerg Crusaders attempted to cut off their exit and set up a hive cluster in their path. Undeterred, Judicator Kizrath fought through the protoss lines, and linked up with his Escort fleet. The two forces wiped out the zerg forces in the region, but Kizrath was forced to stay behind on the planet to contain the zerg threat there.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Protoss campaign: “The Legacy of Kharadun”, mission 9: “The Triumphal March” (in English). 1999. Protoss and zerg forces battled across Aridas, both attempting to wipe the other out. Jenson Archimedes of Jenson's Raiders used this opportunity to slip by their weakened lines into the xel'naga ruins the protoss were defending.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 1: “On the Field of Battle” (in English). 1999. In these ruins, a cerebrate discovered a technology that allowed him to gain control of a small protoss tribe. With this and its brood, he created the Fragile Alliance, which it sent against the Swarm's enemies. Jenson's Raiders assaulted the cerebrate, with Archimedes giving the Commander in charge of the operation the option of killing of capturing the cerebrate.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 2: “The Fragile Alliance” (in English). 1999. Archimedes guided his science vessel to the cerebrate, pacifying it. The zerg and protoss forces in the area immediately swarmed the Dominion position, but even united against the Dominion they were unable to defeat Jenson's Raiders, who destroyed their forces. The cerebrate was sent to a Dominion facility for study. The Zerg Crusaders sent a force to reclaim the cerebrate, but they were warded off by Dominion defenders.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 3: “Cramped Quarters” (in English). 1999. Jenson's Raiders destroyed the cerebrate's body, shattering whatever control it had over the protoss. The protoss and zerg forces in the region turned on one another, allowing the Dominion to wipe out both with ease. Afterwards the Zerg Crusaders launched a counterattack against the Dominion, swarming their outlying bases and research outposts. The Dominion were forced to evacuate Science Station 12 after the Zerg Crusaders overran it.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 4: “Slaughter at Station 12” (in English). 1999. The War for the Stone The Zerg Crusaders began laying into Aridian bases in the Outback, on the fringe of the Dominion line. Jenson's Raiders were sent to reinforce the region, and destroyed the zerg hives surrounding the Aridian outpost there.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 6: “The Outback” (in English). 1999. When Jenson Archimedes investigated a cavern under the surface of the planet, zerg forces encountered him, capturing him. While they decided his fate, Archimedes managed to get out a distress signal to his forces, giving them his location. Jenson's Raiders assaulted the cavern, rescuing their leader and escaping the cave.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Terran campaign: “Strongarm”, mission 8: “In the Depths of Hell” (in English). 1999. After Jenson Archimedes retrieved the Argus Stone from the protoss, a new cerebrate was given command of the Zerg Crusaders, and given the mission of finding Archimedes and taking the stone. However, he was defended by an escort of twelve battlecruisers. The Zerg Crusaders assaulted an Aridas Colonial Militia base, drawing the battlecruisers into the open. From there they destroyed the ships, but Archimedes managed to escape capture.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 1: "Cutting off the Exits” (in English). 1999. In order to find more information on his location, the Zerg Crusaders assaulted a Terran Dominion science facility, infesting it and sending it back to their lines to a defiler could extract information from it.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 2: "Ascension” (in English). 1999. Meanwhile, the terran and protoss forces began pushing against the Zerg Crusaders' lines. A united front of Terran Dominion and Protoss Crusader forces destroyed a hive cluster, but soon the forces turned on one another. The Zerg Crusaders rallied the remaining forces in the region, and counterattacked. The two forces once again came together once the threat of the zerg became apparent, but far too late. The Zerg Crusaders wiped both forces from the region.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 3: "Undercover” (in English). 1999. Meanwhile, fringe hive clusters came under attack by the Protoss Crusaders. The cerebrate in charge of those hives was removed due to its failure. The commanding cerebrate took control of the forces in the region, and engaged both the protoss attackers and the Terran Dominion forces that arrived to flank the protoss, wiping both out.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 4: "Battlefield Aridas” (in English). 1999. Meanwhile, on the trail of Archimedes, the Zerg Crusaders attacked a Dominion research outpost, infesting a command center there. From the command center they gained knowledge of the location of the Argus Stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 5: "Beginning of the End” (in English). 1999. The Zerg Crusaders launched an attack on the base, but the protoss and terran forces united to try to repel the zerg. The defense failed, and the zerg gained access to the base.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 6: "Battle of Three Armies” (in English). 1999. The first attack into the base ended in failure, and the capture of the defiler Thakras. The cerebrate commanded a second attack, reclaiming Thakras and fighting through both the terran and betrayed protoss forces to reach the stone, which was defended by an elite cadre of ghosts. These were defeated, and at long last the Argus Stone was in zerg hands.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 7: "Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1999. The Supreme Being With the stone in hand, the zerg made preparations to depart Aridas. They moved to infest a terran barge, which would take them back to Char. Protoss and Terran Dominion forces once again united to block their exodus, but their forces were wiped off of the barge.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 8: "The Alliance” (in English). 1999. The Zerg Crusaders arrived on Char, and preparations were made to channel the Argus Stone into the Supreme Being, which resided in a chrysalis. The Terran DominionStarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 9: "Terran Intrusion” (in English). 1999. and Protoss Crusaders both attempted assaults on Char to stop the stone's channeling, but both attacks ended in failure.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 10: "Calm Before the Storm” (in English). 1999. Desperate, the two factions united their forces to assault the Supreme Being directly, but the Zerg Crusaders held them off, and destroyed their bases on Char. With the assault broke, and the Supreme Being secured, the Zerg Crusaders had come out the victors of the Aridas campaign.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 11: "The Battle of Char” (in English). 1999. Known Members *"The Cerebrate" *Cerebrate of the Fragile Alliance *Cerebrate of the Zerg Exploratory Forces *Thakras *Zargil References Category:Swarm zerg broods Category:Retribution